Joystick control elements are known in which a switching lever is pivotable along at least 2 preset directions or freely pivotable, wherein a switching function is executed in each case where a final position is reached (digital switching function), or wherein an associated signal is generated in proportion to the respective deflection in the two directions of deflection that are perpendicular relative to each other, said signal being used, for example, for moving a cursor on an associated display panel or display device. In the latter, the associated signals corresponding to the pivoting movement are generated by a potentiometer adjustment or by means of an optical encoder. For this purpose, the conventional joysticks have a centrally disposed operating lever mounted by means of a universal joint. Though it is possible to scale down the operating lever, however, the scaled-down versions have the drawback that they can only be found by sense of touch if looked at directly; since they cannot be grasped because they have been scaled down, they cannot be available for other switching functions, for example as pushbuttons, or at least only to a limited extent.